El Mejor Regalo
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: -Fic Navideño- Es el día de Navidad, Tsunami vuelve a ver a una persona muy especial para él... ¿Conseguirá superar sus miedos? *One-Shot*


**El Mejor Regalo**

Era el día de Navidad, pero eso no importaba, yo estaba entrenando de todos modos. Además, tampoco se me apetecía demasiado quedarme en casa ese día. Desde que había vuelto del FFI, ni siquiera el surf consigue tranquilizarme. Todo el día, toda la noche, el mismo pensamiento en mi cabeza: tú...

Ayer hablé con Rika, le pregunté por ti: tampoco sabe nada. ¿Dónde te has metido? Viniste a verme algunos días mientras estaba en el FFI y después desapareciste. No coges el teléfono, no se te ve en ningún lado, nadie sabe nada de ti... ¿Estoy preocupado por ti? No, no es eso, simplemente te echo de menos.

Quiero verte, decirte de una vez por todas todo lo que siento, aunque en el fondo sé que no lo haré, soy demasiado cobarde. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que cuando te veo mis rodillas tiemblan? ¿Quién diría que daría todo lo que tengo por una sonrisa tuya? Nunca pensé que esto podría pasarme a mí, que yo podría... enamorarme.

Lo he dicho, y lo admito: estoy enamorado de ti, mi querida Toko.

Siento algo húmedo y frío en la nariz. Levanto la vista y veo que está nevando. ¡Perfecto! Ahora tendré que volver a casa, y cuando llegue estaré congelado, y mojado.

– ¡Maldita sea! – murmuro enfadado.

– Nunca cambiarás, Tsunami – oigo una voz a mi espalda divertida.

Me giro para encararme con quien sea que se está riendo de mí, pero al descubrir quien es me petrifico. La miro varias veces, sin creérmelo. Vamos a ver: pelo salmón, la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, gorrito azul y amarillo, y los ojos... los ojos que brillan más que las estrellas cuando están felices; no hay duda, eres tú.

– Toko... – murmuro, hasta que no pueda ir a donde tú estás y abrazarte no me lo creeré, es una pena que aún no sea capaz de moverme.

– ¡Pues claro que soy yo! – te estás riendo de mí, pero yo sonrío, no puedo enfadarme contigo - ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un fantasma?

Teniendo en cuenta que te has ido sin decir nada a nadie...

No era mi intención, pero cierto rencor sale a relucir cuando digo eso. Noto en tu mirada que te afecta, que te hice daño. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué te afecta lo que yo piense? ¿Será porque...? No, no puede ser. Tú misma dijiste que sólo éramos amigos...

**FLASHBACK**

_Una chica y un chico, ambos tenían el pelo color salmón, estaban sentados en una playa, mientras las olas les acariciaban los pies. El chico miraba al frente, al horizonte, pensativo; mientras ella le miraba a él._

– Tsunami...

_El chico se gira para mirarla a los ojos, poco a poco se acercan, ambos cierran los ojos, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, pero ella se aparta rápidamente._

– Lo siento Toko, yo... – _intenta disculparse el chico, pero ella le interrumpe._

– No hay de que disculparse. Después de todo, solo somos amigos, ¿no?

– Claro... Amigos _– responde el chico con fastidio, aunque disimulado._

_Ella esboza una triste sonrisa, pero él no se da cuenta. La chica murmura una disculpa y se va sin darle tiempo a él a responder, unos segundos después, las lágrimas que caen por la cara de la chica marcan el camino por el que se va._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Fui un estúpido. Debí decirte en ese momento lo que sentía y no esperar. Ese día te perdí... la pregunta es: ¿para siempre? No estoy seguro. ¿Debo declararme ahora? ¿O, por otro lado, solo serviría para empeorar las cosas? ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que ser tan difícil...

– ¿Y bien? – preguntas, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Y bien qué? – debería escucharte más a menudo, así no te reirías de mí como estás haciendo ahora.

– Te decía que si piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo, vas a acabar congelado – dices eso en el mismo tono de voz que usaría mi madre, pero en ti suena tan... perfecto.

¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué cursilerías estoy pensando? Yo no soy así, y menos mal que no las digo, sino si que tendrías material para reírte de mi durante... un año al menos. ¡Ouch! ¿Qué es lo que me ha dado en la cara? Nieve... y a no ser que las bolas se hagan solas...

– ¡TOKO! – gritó enfadado.

– Jajajaja, lo siento Tsunami, pero es que es irresistible – casi no puedes hablar de la risa, pero si puedes lanzarme más bolas.

– Está bien, tú lo has querido...

Salgo corriendo para vengarme, pero tú también corres. Debería dedicarme menos al surf y más a la carrera... pero sé que eso no va a pasar. Lo único bueno de que te estés riendo siempre de mí, es que gracias a eso no corres tan rápido como acostumbras, y puedo alcanzarte.

Cuando te alcanzo me lanzo en plancha sobre ti, tirándote al suelo. Yo estoy sobre ti, observando y memorizando cada detalle de tu cara, mientras tú no puedes parar de reírte. Me miras y automáticamente la risa desaparece. En un acto reflejo, me acerco poco a poco, y te beso. Después de el más dulce beso que he recibido en mi vida, me aparto y me levanto, puedo notar el calor en mis mejillas. Espero a que te levantes y cierro los ojos, esperando una bofetada, pero no llega. Abro un ojo y te veo enfrente de mí, sonriendo y llena de nieve, estás preciosa.

– Lo siento Toko, no era mi intención – intentó disculparme.

– Pues esto sí es la mía – dices antes de besarme.

Al principio estoy estupefacto, pero te acabo devolviendo el beso. Este es aún mejor que el anterior, yo que pensaba que eso era imposible...

– Pero la otra vez... – intentó decir cuando nos separamos.

– Es que yo... Tenía miedo – explicas mientras miras al suelo, deberías ruborizarte más a menudo, te queda bien – No quería perderte...

– No vas a perderme – te digo mientras te abrazo por la cintura – Porque yo... Te quiero Toko.

– Yo también te quiero Tsunami.

Te abrazo muy fuerte, y no pienso dejarte ir nunca. Porque ahora sé que eres mía, porque ahora sé que me quieres, y que yo sin ti no podría vivir. Eres el mejor regalo de Navidad, mi querida Toko.

**FIN**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

*_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

_*¡Waaaa! Finalmente un fic de una de las parejas más tiernas de Inazuma Eleven: Tsunami y Toko. Y lo que es mejor: ¡un fic navideño! _

_*¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_


End file.
